Dancing Queen
"Dancing Queen" von ist tanzbar in ABBA: You Can Dance. Es wurde in den Dateien von Just Dance 2015 veröffentlicht, aber es erschien nicht in der endgültigen Version aus unbekannten Gründen. Dancer 'ABBA: You Can Dance' Dance Floor The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, red tights & black high heels. Prom Night The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair, a pink and purple prom dress, gold high heels, a white flower bracelet and a silver tiara. Just Dance 2015 (Beta) According to a leaked square, the routine was going to be a Trio Sing-Along routine. P2 (Lead) The lead dancer, a woman, has pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She is also in a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple. Her tutu turns cyan. P1/P3 (Backups) P1, a girl with mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She is also seen wearing a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and she is wearing a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, as seen in the leaked image. Her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. P3, also a girl, has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but there are no frills. Instead, a large purple bow acts as a belt around her waist. She is also wearing a flowing peachy dress with purple bows. She also has a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Background The background for the original is a dance floor, with the music video for this song. The alternate is a high school prom with a sign that says ABBA. Just Dance 2015 (beta) According to the leaked square and the gameplay found in the files, the routine was to be set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls. The scene would also change to that of a night scene. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves Dance Floor There are 3 Gold Moves for the Dance Floor version, all of which are the same. *'Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3:' Fling your hands out Prom Night There are 3 Gold Moves for the Prom Night version, all of which are the same. *'Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: '''Raise your hands, then bow Trivia *On ''ABBA: You Can Dance, this song has the most choreographies (2), plus a karaoke mode for this song, bringing the total to 3. * The lyric from this song is the namesake for ABBA: You Can Dance. The lyric is "You can dance, you can jive". *This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in Just Dance 2015. However, it's not present in the final game. * This would have been the second ABBA song in the main series after Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). However, it was not put in the final main tracklist. * Several files for the song were left on the Just Dance 2015's disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * In a tutorial photo showing the Just Dance routine, if you look at the background of the photo, it is in the style of Just Dance 2014’s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * According to the leaked screencap, Dancing Queen would be the first track to have a capital Q'' in the lyrics. * The ''Just Dance 2015 background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. Gallery DancingFloorABBA.png|Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) ABBA 7.jpg|The Prom Night version DancingPromABBA.png |Dancing Queen (Prom Night) 11262921 1625193507724541 1435330751 n.jpg|Just Dance 2015 square found in files. 135px-179.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar omgdancingqueen.png|Gameplay photo found in files. Dancing Queen Proof.jpg|Proof from the Website 11257592 911064335606577 1965381633 n.jpg Videos Abba - Dancing Queen Abba You Can Dance Dancing Queen Dance Floor Version 5 stars wii on wii u Abba You Can Dance Dancing Queen Prom Version 5 stars wii on wii u Site Navigation en:Dancing Queenes:Dancing Queen Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1970s Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Trios Kategorie:Alle Weiblichen Trios Kategorie:Lieder von ABBA Kategorie:Lieder in ABBA: You Can Dance Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Leckere Lieder Kategorie:Beta-Lieder